We belong together
by JustAStanaLover
Summary: Rick and kate are dating for half an year..
1. Chapter 1

**Heey guys, so a new story. This doesn't mean im gonna stop writing on one and done I just had this idea and I needed to try it out, so tell me what you think? **

**Kate just made it as detective, lanie and kate are best friends since highschool and there is not much age difference between kate and rick.**

**Hope you guys will enjoy****J**

'' Hey kate, javi gives a party tonight are you coming?'' Lanie asked walking into kate's apartment

'' Yes sure '' kate smiled

'' You know javo has this really cute friend, and its definitely your typ '' lanie laughed

'' Lanie please, you know I have a boyfriend! '' kate started blushing

'' Yes I know, but since I've never seen him ''

'' Come on lanie, you'll see him soon ''

'' How long are you guys dating now? '' lanie asked after a moment of silence

'' half a year tomorrow '' kate got that in love smile on her face

'' but still I think this guy will be much better for you '' lanie said

'' I don't think so, can we now please make ready for the party? '' kate tried to change the subject

'' as long you know we're not done talking about this we can make ready now '' lanie got this evil smile on her face

'' youre evil ''

'' That's the sweetest thing someone ever said to me '' lanie laughed

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Later that evening_

'' Hey you guys '' javi greeted them '' hello beautiful'' he said before kissing Lanie

'' Yo guys im still here '' kate laughed

'' I want you to meet someone kate '' javi told her taking her by her hand

'' Not you too, please javi I have a boyfriend ''

'' I know I know but I just want you to meet him '' he smiled

'' okay okay because you guys are pushing me ''

'' you sure you can find him here, I mean you invited a lot of people javi '' lanie asked

'' Yes im sure I can find him, kate stay here with Lanie '' he told them and walked into the dancing people

Kate and lanie were just in a good convo about their favo serie when javi came back

'' Kate I want you to meet-''

'' Rick?'' Kate almost screamed

'' Kate? '' Rick smiled and walked towards her

'' Whats going on?'' lanie asked when she saw kate's_Loveface_

'' Well lanie, I think you already met my boyfriend '' kate started blushing

'' You two are dating? ''

'' Yes we are '' Rick said, this big and handsome smile on his face

'' I missed you '' kate whispered in his ear

He smiled down at her before pressing a loving kiss on her mouth

'' I need to go.. over there '' Lanie and javi said at the same moment

Lanie took javi's hand and walked to the dancefloor

'' kate seemed happy '' she smiled

'' Yeah she did, I never saw her this happy before.. not after..''

'' no I know, im happy for her, I already told her Rick would be the perfect guy for her '' she smiled again

'' hmm and who is your perfect guy?''

'' That you even have to ask that ''

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kate and rick went outside to the backyard

'' I missed you too'' he said before kissing her again

Yes he kissed her again, his kisses made her knees week, the kiss was full of passion and lust

'' maybe… we… can… go,… find…..a….quiet…..place'' rick said between the kisses

'' Yes please '' she answered blushing

He took her hand and walked to the barn, he looked if it was locked and it wasn't. he pulled her inside and let their eyes get used to the darkness. When she could see something too she saw a high workbench and empty wall besides it.

He walked to the wall and pushed her against it he stood close against her. She kissed him and let her longue go over his lower lip, he opened his mouth for her. She felt his hands on her hips and go higher. He started undressing her and in a minute she stood naked in front of him. His hands reached her breasts and he started knead them.

'' aahhh rick '' she moaned '' Rick we shouldn't do this '' she whispered

'' you dont want? '' he asked, with a sad smile

'' Yes i want to but.. it's a party.. and i haven't seen you in a while and i just want it to be special not in a dark barn '' she blushed

'' hmm you have a point there, we can dance and then you can come home with me '' he smiled at her

'' were going to dance? '' she asked twinkles in her eyes

kate loved dancing, dancing with rick was the best.

he kissed her again '' take me dancing '' she whispered in his ear '' maybe you get a show tonight '' she winked at him

she walked out of the barn and rick followed her to the dancefloor, this was going to be the best night of their lifes


	2. Chapter 2

**heey guys, im sorry it took this long! i have some private problems, and im sick all the time so..**

**but i promise i will try to update sooner again!**

**What did you guys think of the hamptons episode? wasnt it amazing? **

**so here's chapter 2! enjoy!(:**

Kevin and Jenny walked to javi and lanie

'' hey guys, what did kate say of rick? '' kavin asked when he stood besides javi

'' Is kate even here?'' jenny asked lanie

'' Yes kate is here, with her boyfriend! '' lanie answered

'' omg that sucks for rick '' kevin said, pulling is arm around jennys waist

'' you think?'' javi asked, big smile on his face '' i think he's pretty happy shes with her boyfriend ''

lanie started laughing '' yes, i think so to''

'' what the hell guys? ''

lanie pointed at two people walking towards the dancefloor, kevin and jenny both started laughing

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'' do you realize we dont even have our own song yet?'' kate asked while she took ricks hand in hers

'' i know '' he smiled '' but that will change soon'' he walked to the DJ and asked if he could play _all about us - He Is We, _he walked to kate again '' so the next song is gonna be our song'' he smiled

The song started playing

_take my hand,_

_i'll teach you to dance_

Rick held his hand out and kate took it, he pulled her to the dancefloor, kate did her arms around his neck and rick did his arms around her waist

'' you knew i love this song didnt you? ''

rick smiled '' yes i knew '' gave her a kiss on her cheek '' and now its our song''

kate started blushing and began to sing the lyrics

_it'll be alrigt_

_the room's hush hush_

_and now's out moment _

_take it in, feel it all and hold it_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me_

_we're doing this right_

rick kissed her just before singing with her

_cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_spotlight shining it's all about us_

_it's all about us_

_and every heart in the room will melt_

_this is a feeling i've never felt_

_but its all about is_

'' its true you know? '' he whispered in her ear

'' what's true? '' she asked confused

'' that it's all about us '' he smiled '' i dont care what people think about us, i dont care if they like us as a couple, i love you and you're mine, that's all that matters!''

Kate never really said this before to him, never in these words and here she goes '' i love you too rick '' she started blushing

rick stopped dancing, they just stood there in the middle of the dancefloor and then he kissed her, he just couldn't help himself, she kissed back, tongues sliding together

everybody was looking at them and they didn't care at all

'' they are so cute'' lanie said, getting closer to javi

'' they really are '' jenny agreed

the four of them all smiling because of what was happening on the dancefloor

'' i said to her he would be good for her! i was totally right '' lanie smiled

the song ended and rick and kate walked to their four friends

'' hey guys '' kate blushed,

'' you two are so cute '' lanie smiled ''i was right this afternoon, wasn't i kate? ''

'' you totally were lanie '' she smiled back, still blushing

**Sorry for the short chapter! a longer one next time!(:**

**love it? hate it? what can i change? tell me what you think!**


End file.
